


Scissors

by RoseGhosts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Louis, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Bttm louis, Christmas, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry doesn't have hands, Lonely Harry, Louis is so posh, M/M, Mild Language, Posh louis, Quiet Harry, SO GAY, Smut, They love each other, Top Harry, dramatic louis, harry is lonely, harry loves Louis, idk what else to put here, louis loves harry, really gay, scissors, snobby louis, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGhosts/pseuds/RoseGhosts
Summary: In which Louis and his family move to an old mansion, there happens to be a boy living in his attic who has scissors for hands.





	

It was a bright, sunny, spring day, the day the Tomlinson household moved into their new home. New neighborhood. New neighbors. Everyone seemed to be excited to explore the mansion. Everyone except Louis.

Louis thought the place was boring, and he didn't like the idea of having to leave all of his neighborhood friends that he knew since he was a small child, also saw it as something old and dusty, not worth taking a look at or even living in. He was a delicate and fancy boy.

Their family had always lived in a private neighborhood, with large houses and nicely decorated front yards, from gnomes to flamingos and small dog statues, green grass and the furnishing inside would be impecable and shining from the amount of times that they had been cleaned and by the products that had been used to do so. Everything was organized, they had maids that would do anything for them, even had a chef. But now it was different. They decided to move to an old mansion, filled with dirt and furniture covered up with white sheets.

Louis' father owned a business company, that would later on be handed down to him when it was time, and his mother designed clothing for models and did their makeup. All of his sisters go to the best schools in London. The two eldest, Charlotte and Felicite, otherwise known as known as Lottie and Fizzy, went to an all girls college and his two twin sisters Daisy and Phoebe, went to an all girls school. While he went to a mixed one, also already in college, a drama college, one of the best ones in the U.K. They were a posh family, indeed. There was no denying that. But they wanted to be humble now. Or at least wanted to seem like it because Louis wasn't going to change the way he was. They wanted to live among middle class people and he found it disturbing.

He sighed deeply as he watched everyone help the two movers, taking the boxes out of the moving truck and heading inside. He wasn't planning on doing anything, thought that it was their job and he had no need to go help.

Ignoring his mother's calls, he stepped into the dusty mansion, sliding his delicate and thin fingers across a table and scoffed when taking a look, having gathered up dirt. With a disgusted expression, he wiped his fingers clean with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket because he was secretly an eighty-two year old man, of course, and slowly walked up the large staircase, looking up at the strange designs on the walls. Too colorful for his liking, even if it was old paint. It looked like someone had splattered paint all over, of many different colors. From a light creamy brown, to a brigt yellow that came from a duckling. Apparently his parents thought it was interesting, He thought it was bad art as he continued walking.

The more he saw, the less he liked the place. Each room had different colors and designs. But there was one that actually made him stop and walk in. Its' walls were a baby blue color. No strange designs. No more than one color. It was perfect.

He looked around and noticed there were vases with dry flowers of all kinds. Tulips, roses, margaritas, sunflowers and a few others he didn't know the name of. Most were roses though, in a pattern of red, white, pink and repeat. There was even a large basket filled with them.

The curtains were all cut up. As if someone had grabbed a pair of scissors and started snipping at them out of anger or something like that, same thing with the old bed sheets and table cloth that lay on the side. Louis didn't think much of it and just took them with a weird look on his face, throwing them out in the hall before sighing as he looked up at the ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when seeing a small door there with a lock, and a rope hanging from it, seeming like it lead up to an attic.

Curiosity got the best of him and he dragged a chair over from another room to stand on. He tried pulling on the rope, didn't budge, so he tried messing around with the lock, it was no use. Maybe his parents had the key, if not, he'd try to find a way to open that door.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° -------------

After having cleaned up, organized, throwing a few things out and choosing their rooms, they finally all sat down in the large dining rom for tea time. Apart from Louis' room, this was probably the only room he liked. For once, there was actual art on the walls. It was the sea, more like the ocean, with paintings of all sorts of colorful fish. That was something he could actually appreciate. He decided it was good timing to ask about the attic and maybe get a key.

"So...there's like an attic door on the ceiling, right when you walk out of my room. Do you happen to have a key of that? I'd like to explore up there"

His mother, Jay, look at him in disbelief, "You? Explore? What on earth happened to you?" she chuckled and Louis shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just curious as to what's up there"

"Probably just old furniture" interrupted Dan, his father, well, step father, who saw him as his own son because he knew Louis since he was a kid, "But i'll see if I have the key. Does it have a lock?" he asked and the boy nodded, "Yes, a really old one and I messed with it a bit but it was no use"

Dan hummed as he sipped from his cup of tea, before speaking again, "Well, alright then, we'll go check that out later"

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° ------------- 

His father tried using every key, and none of them fit right. Dan got off the chair and sighed, "Sorry, Lou. I tried. Maybe the old owner has it...or it's just laying there somewhere around the mansion. Louis just scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, crossing his arms over his chest while muttering quietly, "Whatever. I'll open it myself. Thanks for trying though."

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° ------------- 

It was late at night when Louis started hearing noises coming from the floor above, which was the attic. The sounds were of constant scratching, or the snip snip of a pair of scissors, and the ones of something being dragged along the wooden floor, it also creaked.

It gave him the creeps, it was three in the morning, everyone else had already fallen asleep but he just lay in bed watching movies on his laptop and messing with his phone by texting friends and a girl he sort of had a thing with, Danielle. Nothing serious though, he just liked messing with her because he knew damn well that she had a stupid crush on him. Just because he was bisexual didn't mean he was going to be throwing himself onto everyone, to him it's just a joke with her.

As time kept passing by, the noises got louder and he was starting to wonder how the hell his family was actually sleeping through this. There was murmuring and soft humming coming from a hole in the ceiling, followed by more scratching.

Louis thought there were rats in the attic. But rats don't murmur, hum or use scissors. It was a someone, not an animal, and that only terrified him more because he had always been one to purposely scare himself by watching horror movies and feel paranoid afterwards. Couldn't sleep in the night because he'd imagine things in his room, from things moving, to shadows watching over him, but it was all just in his head so he tried convincing himself that this was the same case. Sadly, it wasn't.

Eventually, he got tired of it and stood on the loveseat that was placed against the wall, knocking loudly on the ceiling which made the scratching stop immediately. But right after it was followed by tapping, in the same rhythm that Louis had knocked. Startled, he jumped a bit and almost fell off from where he was standing but quickly regained his balance before hitting the wood three more times, a tap tap tap was returned.

He shook his head with wide eyes and jumped off the small couch, scurrying back to his bed, pulling the covers over his head before closing his eyes to force himself to fall asleep. After a while, it worked.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° ------------- 

The next morning during breakfast, Louis looked like he was going to pass out at any moment while everyone was eating and chatting happily.

"So, Lou, how'd you sleep during your first night here?" Jay asked as she handed him a plate with bacon and waffles, he just groaned and shook his head, "Horrible. I barely got any sleep at all, because of the noises coming from the attic, and no, I wasn't dreaming because I was texting people and the same texts are on my phone. Last one was at 5:30 in the morning, which says, 'There's some creepy shit going on in this old mansion, s.o.s.' I'm not joking, and it was at Niall. I told all the lads about it" he said, showing his mother the messages he had sent to his friends, asking for help.

"Oh you're so dramatic, no wonder you chose a drama college" she said while sighing and shaking her head, "What were you hearing and at what time did it start?"

"It started around three, it was like the snipping sound of a pair of scissors and then scratching...and humming. It was creepy." Louis whined as he shivered and hugged himself, but Lottie looked at him with wide eyes, "I heard it too, but there was like...old music playing. It sounded like Opera? It was like, distant, I couldn't hear it that clearly but there was soft singing too"

At this, he almost choked on the piece of waffle that he was chewing, "Alright, family, that's it. It was very nice living with all of you throughout my whole life...but it seems like it has come to an end, i'll see you all in heaven in a couple of years. Goodbye." he said dramatically before whispering softly as he started going pale, "I heard murmuring...I seriously think we're being haunted by some creepy demon who wants to kill us...like in the movies...but they're inspired by true stories, so they're real and oh god, I feel like I can't breathe properly"

Fizzy started fanning him with a book she was reading as he took deep breaths and shook her head, "Just calm down. Maybe we have a neighbor we don't know about" she said while shrugging and trying to act as if she wasn't scared at all by this.

Once the blue eyed boy had calmed down, he rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that. We would've been told if we had a neighbor, and besides, there would be a door somewhere outside that'd lead upstairs for them to leave the attic or apartment, whatever"

Dan cleared his throat and sighed, "Let's not talk about it anymore" he said as he finished his breakfast, "Girls, time to go to school. The bus will be here any minute now. Jay, take the babies to daycare and Louis, do something useful for once, please"

He just rolled his eyes and muttered a soft, "Fine" while watching everyone leave the house to start their busy days, while he was just left alone in a creepy old mansion because he didn't have any classes until the afternoon, and for the first time in his life, he had to wash the dishes.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° ------------- 

Louis sighed deeply once he had finished washing the dishes and decided to head outside. He raised his brows in surprise when seeing large bushes neatly cut into shapes. The first ones he saw were of two giant bears, and around the garden were different animals; elephants, baby elefants, dogs, peacocks, dolphins but the biggest one around was a lion which was at the very front. Flowers surrounded the place, it was beautiful and colorful, it was relaxing him just by looking at it. There were even well taken care of plants and trees, of fruits and vegetables. It looked like they had just been watered, but just thought that someone from his family did it.

He jumped up and grabbed an apple before grabbing the hose to spray water on it a bit to clean it, before taking a bite as he continued walking, he really didn't want to go back inside. Not after hearing those creepy noises last night.

Turning towards a corner of the house, there was a door. It was old and the paint was mostly peeled off, a lot of scratch marks on it as well. There was no door handle, all he had to do was push it open, and as soon as he did, he saw stairs. Cement stairs that were in a spiral form, sort of like a snail that stopped at the top.

Swallowing the piece of apple, he started taking steps upwards while looking at the walls that had the same kind of designing as the main entrance of the mansion; splattered paint. It only made him hate it even more.

Once he got to the top, he was greeted by a very large window that took up most of the space of the room. Looking around, he saw carvings. Wooden carvings. The one that caught his attention, was a giant hand, right in the middle of the room, but there were similar ones scattered around, all of different shapes and sizes. Walking further into the place, he noticed an old bed and a desk next to it with many vinyl discs on top, above, on the wall, were messy newspaper and book cutouts, just taped up there, others were left on the desk. "Boy learns to walk again with prosthetic legs" he read out loud in a quiet tone to himself while holding a cutout of a boy standing on his very own robotic prosthetic legs.

Louis jumped startled as music started playing, quickly turning around to see an old vinyl player, it had opera music on. Taking deep breaths, his eyes scanned the room, blinking his eyes rapidly when something shined right at him, "Hello? Who's there?" he called.

There was a croushing figure in the corner of the room, he took a few steps back, and it took a few steps forward. He continued walking backwards until his back hit the wall and snapped his eyes shut, hoping that whatever was right, wouldn't hurt him, or worse, kill him. He kept his head up high while breathing heavily, and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek because of how scared he was, even more when feeling a cold metal pressing to his skin to catch the tear, which made his bottom lip quiver and legs shake.

He slowly opened his eyes, his blue ones meeting a beautiful pair of green, but when he looked to the side, he screamed loudly as he saw a pair of scissors, causing the boy to stumble back. "Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me...you...y-you creep!" Louis exclaimed as he grabbed a angel carving to 'protect' himself with, pointing it at the stranger who just looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Sure you didn't mean it." he muttered, taking a good look at him, noticing something odd, "Why are you holding those? Are those your...oh my god, those are your hands"

The unknown boy just nodded and looked down at his feet. "What's your name?" asked the other, "Harry" was the reply he got.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° -------------  

A while later, they were both sitting on the floor, Louis couldn't help but stare at the things that were meant to be Harry's hands, not even caring that it made him feel uncomfortable. He just found it amazing, the things he could possibly do with those scissors, which could be both good and bad.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, the quiet boy shrugged, "A long time. I was born without hands and I use to live with my mum and sister here, half of the mansion was ours and on the other side lived an old inventor...he made me these"

"What happened to your mum and sister...and the inventor?"

Harry was silent for some time before muttering, "They left when I was sleeping...the inventor never woke up again"

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° -------------  

After dinner, Louis went up to his room, in desperate need of wanting to be alone. That boy had been on his mind all day long. Even during classes, Just wondering; what would he do up there? Why didn't he ever leave? How did he survive? Could he take the scissors off? Many questions were swimming around in his mind, he just needed some space and time to himself.

He entered the bedroom and sighed deeply as he lay down on his bed, closing his eyes when starting to feel sleepy but jumped startled as he heard music that started playing, in the attic. Again, it was opera music and the snip snipping was back. It seemed like Harry was singing along and Louis just needed to see and hear that in person. But it was dark outside so he wouldn't ever run out to the yard just to go see the boy,

He had a better idea though; look for the lock's key. So that was what he did. He went into all the room and searched in every corner. Until he found it in a room he hadn't seen before. Of course, everything was old and dusty. Just by opening a drawer, he accidentally broke it, but found the key in the process.

Louis quickly ran back to his room, well, in front of it, dragging a chair out to stand on, "Please fit, please fit, please fit" he whispered to himself repeatedly as he reached up to slide the key into the keyhole. It fit. He managed to unlock it and smiled widely while getting off the chair to take it back to his room.

Jumping up, he pulled on the rope and the small door opened, a ladder falling down so he could climb up, and he did.

The sight he saw. Well, no one needed to know what he saw. For it was too adorable for others to see or know about. It was going to be his little secret.

Harry was singing and prancing around the attic, moving his hands - well, scissors - out of joy. He found joy out of something so simple, he had nothing yet he seemed happy just with music and wood, that he could create whatever he wanted with.

That was when Louis realized something. Something very important.

Money cannot buy happiness. One brings happiness to themselves with what they love or who they love. He always thought that the more he had, the more joy he'd feel, and that people would like him. But now he's thinking. Those people only like him because of what he had, not because they like the way he is or enjoy being around him, and it hurt to be realizing it now. Yet he pushed the thought aside as he closed the attic door, "Hey" he said and it scared the other boy, making him stop.

"How did you get here?" he asked and Louis shrugged, "Found the key to the lock...guess I can sneak you to my house now, yeah?" he chuckled, "It's easier through there, instead of walking all the way around...do you want some food? My mum made lasagna"

"Lasagna? Oh my...yes please! It's been so long since i've eaten a real, proper meal. I just eat lettuce, tomatoes, bell paper and apples. I make sure they're in good state, I cover them up in the winter so they don't die" Harry said as he started snipping, a sign that showed that he was excited, it made a smile appear on Louis' face. He just met the boy but he was already growing fond of him.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° -------------  

It was getting late when Louis sneakily took a plate of food and a water bottle up to the attic, "I'm still amazed at how you managed to survive...without hands. How you just learned to do things with scissors" he said while sitting on the floor, next to Harry, in a criss cross position, "Do you want me to feed you? You won't exactly be to eat this on your own"

Harry nodded as he smiled softly and the rich boy actually couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was helping someone, something he hasn't done in a long time, because he's a bit of an asshole. A rich, snobby jerk, yet his walls are breaking down and he's slowly starting to change; for good. He didn't know it yet, but he and Harry would be very close friends in very little time. 

Maybe a little more than that.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° -------------  

Days turned into weeks and weeked turned into months. Louis and Harry had become close friends. They've both changed.

Harry had gained weight, and Louis was teaching him work out routines so he'd be on balance. The rich boy's personality had also changed a lot, he now cared about others and helped them when they needed it, he would joke around too much and couldn't be taken seriously most of the time. Both boys would spend time together, they'd have the house to themselves and would run up and down the halls or looking for something on the internet, the handless boy seemed to be fascinated every time.

Christmas was right around the corner. It had started to snow in London, it looked beautiful.

Louis was up in the attic, cutting Harry's hair, it had gotten past his shoulders and he said it started bothering him. So, the young man looked for a tutorial and was copying it, doing it exactly the same, "Are you excited for Christmas?" he asked and the other replied with, "I'm excited for your birthday"

It made him laugh and shake his head, "Oh no, i'm getting older. It's not fun"

"Birthdays are great in my opinion, I haven't celebrated mine in a long time since I never kept track of the days and never knew when it was"

That made Louis' heart ache, but he just smiled and spoke, "I'll host the greatest birthday party for you. I promise"

Once he was done cutting Harry's hair, he styled it nicely and chuckled, putting a mirror in front of him, "Looks nice, doesn't it?" he asked. The boy grinned happily as he nodded, "Yeah...I want to take a bath though. Could you help me out? It's been a while since you have"

It wasn't meant to sound the way it did to Louis, but the blue eyed boy blushed deeply while biting his lip and nodded slowly, "Okay...let's use the bathroom in my room"

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° -------------  

Louis had the warm water ready in the tub and stood upright. But during the short time he was bent down, he could feel Harry's eyes on his bum yet he ignored it. He turned around and took a deep breath, starting to unzip the strange suit he had on before detaching the scissors from him, setting them on the counter, leaving him with what looked like fingerless gloves with magnets on them which were what somehow allowed him to move the objects around like hands. He proceeded to take those off and then the clothing, his breath hitching while not so subtly checking him out.

Harry had muscles now, not really defined but they were there and Louis loved it, he really did. His blue eyes met up with the pair of green in front of him while gently rubbing his chest and the other set his hands - wrists - on his hips. They both wanted it. Both pretty much needed it.

The dimpled boy was the one who leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was a slow and sweet kiss. Kind of messy since Harry didn't exactly know how to kiss, but Louis didn't care. It had a lot of meaning and that was what mattered more.

After a while, they pulled apart, and mow it was something else they they wanted to do. Both were in lust but neither made a move. They were scared to make the first move when it came to that.

Louis cleared his throat and smiled softly before quickly walking out. That was something he definitely wouldn't forget.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° ------------ 

H

arry walked out a couple minutes later and Louis was glad that the awkward boner he had, had gone down quite fast without him down anything.

He got up and was about to step into the bathroom to get the suit so he could help him get dressed but he was stopped, "I don't want to wear that anymore...I want real clothes" Harry muttered.

The shorter boy nodded, "My clothes won't fit you so I'll get some from my dad...just, stay here. Don't go anywhere." he said before walking out of the room, heading down to his parents' room to look for something that his father wouldn't use often, so he'd never notice that it was missing from his closet. He grabbed a long sleeved shirt, joggers, boxers and even socks. He'd look for more clothes later.

Louis went back to his bedroom and blushed when seeing that Harry was laying naked on his bed, "Here's the clothes" he said shyly, not being able to himself as he started checking him out. Harry wasn't as innocent as he seemed though, he wasn't oblivious. He knew what sex was, quite well actually. He's read many books and seen images in there. He's aware of everything, know what to do, just doesn't know how to  do it, "Can we try something? Lock the door first, just in case" he said and the other boy did as told, "What do you want to try?"

"Sex" said Harry and Louis was shocked by what he had asked for, but he couldn't deny that he would like to do that with him. "Are you sure?" he questioned, not wanting him to regret it later but the boy with the curly hair seemed to be very sure of it, well, his curls were gone hut he still looked very good with short hair.

"Oh...okay. Umm...what position would you like to be in? Like...dominant or submissive?" Louis asked shyly. "Dominant" was the reply, and the short man nodded slowly, going into the bathroom to grab water-based lube and a condom.

He went back out and took off his shirt, setting the items on the nightstand before straddling the other man, kissing him unexpectedly, soon it was getting heated so Louis started to undress himself.

{Warning: Mild sex scene ahead}

Both naked on the bed and kissing each other messily. After a while, the male with the blue eyes reached for the condom and slid it on the other, applying extra lube before aligning himself to it and slowly sinking down, biting hard on his lip. The stretch was incredible and the short man was already moaning because if it. He was actually very loud most of the time, so he was glad that they had the house to themselves since his family had gone out, but he lied and said he needed to study,  just to spend more time with Harry, and he really didn't regret it. He started moving with gentle rolls of his hips, but then it was just messy, they were panting and groaning. It was a very intimate act, that they both enjoyed a lot. They enjoyed each others' presence there.

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° ------------

Louis took Harry back to the attic in the middle of the night, they had a goodbye kiss before he left.

The next morning, he was limping, making it obvious that he really wasn't studying last night, but he actually got fucked, well, technically he just rode him but Lottie wouldn't stop teasing him about it while they were at the table, "So, who's the guy? Seems like he was a bit too rough with you, hm? Your lips are swollen too. Did you get on your knees and suck -"

It was tiring. Louis just stayed quiet as he ate his toast of bread with butter and drank some coffee, but was glad that Jay had interrupted his sister, "Lottie! Don't bother your brother. That's none of your business, and it's not mine either. That's just private. Let's just pretended like he didn't lie to us last night to spend time with mystery man. Do we know him though?"

He sighed softly and shook his head, "No. Wish you did. He's very sweet...so nice. It may sound dramatic or cliché or whatever you want to call it, but he changed me. I'm not who I use to be anymore...if you haven't noticed"

"We did actually" Dan spoke, "We were entering what had happened, you're so...different. But we really like this Louis more. Could we meet that boy?"

That was when he froze, right even he was about to take another bite of his toast, "What?" he asked shocked. 

"We'd like to meet him. He surely must be nice."

"He is but...it's complicated. He...he's different.  He isn't like you, me, us. Physically, I mean. It's not a disease or anything but he was just born differently, with a flaw." Louis said softly and his family seemed to be confused, so he just continued, "He has scissors for hands"

\-------------- °°°°°°°°°°° ------------

A couple days before Christmas, Louis made Harry meet his family. They were all surprised, or just felt fear, the scissors were what startled them. They asked him many questions, just like the it her had when they first met.

It was Dan's idea to see a doctor, once he had seen the boy's wrists. After many visits, tests and even months, he received his very own robotic prosthetic hands.

It was late spring, two years since both men knew each other. Today was the day that Harry would get real hands, well, closest thing to real hands. He was actually very excited and wouldn't stop talking. Louis just listened to him with a fond smile on his face, he was just glad that he was happy.

He had already finished college, and was a drama teacher at a public high school, his point of view on things had changed so much, and it was all thanks to Harry, who was being home schooled, didndidn't know a lot of things but he was learning quickly, he's smart.

They had been dating for quite some time now, both loved each other deeply, there was a lot if physical contact, very often actually. Every time seemed like the first time for them. It was easier after Christmas, since that was when Harry decided to stop wearing the scissors. Neither of them would be getting hurt anymore. Louis' thighs would be cut up most of the time, but there was no denying he actually liked it, but it was the pain he felt afterwards that he disliked.

After a few minutes, they were called inside, talked to about the hands for a while before they were put on Harry and tested out. They taught him how to move around and do basic things, such as grabbing a pencil or sticking Legos together. There were tears streaming down his cheeks most of the time, but they were tears of joy. He couldn't exactly process what was happening.

Little did he know that he would be feeling even more joy within the next years.  
Little did he know that he would he proposing to Louis.  
Little did he know that he would be having kids with him.  
Little did he know that he would be spending the rest of his life with him.  
The future really was something that they were both looking forward to.

￼

☆ The End ☆


End file.
